dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Bennett James
Bennett James is one of the main characters of the sitcom Dog with a Blog. He is a child psychologist for a living and thought of adding a dog to the family, which came along Stan. He's not a very strict parent, but can sometimes surprise you in a lot of ways - which isn't a good thing. He is portrayed by Regan Burns. History Early life Bennett was born with his brother Bob to Nora James sometime in the 1970s. At a young age, Bennett had a fish named Leo, who he thought he could talk, until realizing it was only in his head. The family later ate Leo for dinner. During the series In Stan of the House, Bennett got the kids a dog because they weren't bonding very well. Stan introduced him as "Bennett James. A little full of himself. Sniffs his butt. Not impressed". He later chewed the kids out for not taking care of Stan properly after he ran away. In The Fast and the Furriest, Bennett brought Tyler home with his learners permit. He then gave Tyler a driving lesson, but was extremely strict and gave him too much coaching. In Dog with a Hog, Bennett helped the rest of the family get the pig back to Glendale. In Wingstan, Bennett played a minor role of helping Ron through his stealing problem. In World of Woofcraft, Bennett drank some gamer juice mixed with a corona and went crazy with energy, running around through the household. In Bark! The Herald Angels Sing, Bennett went carolling Naked through the neigborhood. In The Parrot Trap, Bennett was on the kids' side of getting rid of Lucy. He was talking to the vet about what to do to calm her down, and gave the advice to Ellen. In The Bone Identity, Bennett helped Ellen try to get rid of Chloe's princess phase. In Stan Stops Talking, he helped Avery through her problem about everyone growing up and moving away. In Dog Loses Girl, he and Ellen went out to a symphony in the park. while Tyler, Avery, and Stan were babysitting Chloe. In Stan-ing Guard, after hearing Stan talking on the computer, Bennett begins to brainstorm ideas about how to defend themselves if they were ever in a situation involving a robber, and discovers a home security system called the Homewatcher 9000. Once hearing about his decision, the kids go against it, and devise a plan to rid Bennett of the idea. So they stage a fake robbery, and convince him and Ellen their ideas are not good. Bennett comes in afterwards and tells them he knows the scene they staged was fake, and tells them it will be their little secret (although Ellen knows it too, unbeknownst to him). In Freaky Fido, Bennett helps Avery with her movie, but is upset with her crazy work scheduled and organization, so he and Ellen talk to her about it. After Avery is sad, they agree that they should do things her way. In the Freaky Fido movie, Bennett (who is apparently British) tells Tyler to feed the dog. At the end, Bennett swaps bodies with Ellen. In Guess Who's a Cheerleader, Bennett feels the relationship between himself and Tyler is weak, so to bond he takes him on a father/son fishing trip for the weekend. The trip is cut short when they are kicked off the lake by the other fisherman by arguing too much, and when they return home they fix the door on their storage shed, but put on the wrong way and are stuck in the shed until Bennett sees a garden hose, and thinking it is a snake, they push the shed over. In Crimes of the Art, Bennett helps Avery by convincing her to admit her mistake to Tyler, while revealing his book characters Ann and Lesandra were based on her. In Avery's First Crush, Bennett does not play a major role, other than talking to Ellen about how she needs to smooth out her relationship with Avery. In The Truck Stops Here, Bennett, along with Ellen, is against the idea of Tyler working with The Hawk at the food truck, believing he is a bad influence and that a career at a food truck is not a very good one. After seeing how hard Tyler works at his job, Bennett decides that Tyler should keep his job at the food truck. In Avery's First Breakup, Bennett is "working" on his book, which is due to the editors by the end of the week, but continues to procrastinate by goofing off with Chloe. At the end of the episode, Tyler tells them about his mistake with The Hawk, and Bennett is not too happy about it. In A New Baby?, the kids begin to expect that Bennett and Ellen are having another child, whereas Ellen wants a new addition to the house, and Bennett wants to buy a boat to race on the lake. Bennett would be able to afford it due to a tour, where he reads his books all around the country. Bennett turns down Monty Cathcart's offer after hearing Avery talk about how well she thinks the family is without having a new addition, realizing that he could not be away from the rest of the family for a long time. In Stan Talks to Gran, Bennett and Ellen go on vacation, leaving the kids with his mother, Nora. In Avery's Wild Party, Bennett attends a meeting between Chloe and her Healthy Muffins troop. Personality Bennett is the father of the Jennings/James family. He's a big-time child psychologist who has written several books, however, he's kind of a goof ball (he even wanted Tyler to be featured on the cover of his next book). He always thinks he knows the best way to handle everything, and comes up with some pretty unusual ways to deal with family issues. He always thinks of Chloe as a princess, himself as a king, and Ellen as a queen. Bennett is normally the more serious compared to Ellen, and is shown on several occasions to be quite inteligent, partially down to being a psychologist he can normally predict her actions quite accurately. Description Bennett is tall, and somewhat buff, as he is very muscular. He has short, blonde hair, as well as brown eyes. Relationships Ellen Jennings Ellen is Bennett's new wife. Avery Jennings Avery is Bennett's step-daughter. Tyler James Tyler is Bennett's son. Chloe James Chloe is Bennett's daughter. He and Ellen are always accidently leaving her at random places and when they realize it they both yell, "Chloe!" Stan Bennett got Stan to help the kids smooth out their relationships, as Tyler and Avery are constantly fighting. Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard *Freaky Fido *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Crimes of the Art *Avery's First Crush *The Truck Stops Here *Avery's First Breakup *A New Baby? *Stan Talks to Gran *Avery's Wild Party 'Season 2' *Too Short *Good Girl Gone Bad *Howloween *Stan Makes His Mark *Tyler Gets a Grillfriend *Don't Karl Us, We'll Karl You *Twas the Flight Before Christmas Trivia *Bennett used to have a big fluffy beard when he was younger. * Bennett uses a lot of gimmicks from his book to try to help the kids out. * His parents forgot his 7th birthday and made him go to his grandmother's house, where she made him put lotion on her back. His parents brought him back a trout, he named it Leo, but his parents made him eat him. * Bennett's feet smell naturally of ham. * He is an old school dad. * He is usually know for starting a project and never finishing it. Quotes *"Chloe's that age, we can savor her!" *"CHLOE!" *"What is wrong with you?" Gallery Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Tv Show Character Category:Protagonist Category:Acquaintances of Avery Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Tyler James Category:Acquaintances of Chloe James Category:Acquaintances of Ellen Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Stan